


Wednesday mornin' and we soon discover we gotta push our game

by thehappiestwolfluvr



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappiestwolfluvr/pseuds/thehappiestwolfluvr
Summary: Cole finds out he has a long lost twin sister named Caroline, Carrie for short, who was separated from him as a baby during the terrible accident that caused him to loose his mother. New threats arise. Carrie is the  one destined to save Ninjago. How will Cole cope with never knowing his sister and being desperate to find her, not only for the sake of Ninjago, but for the sake of his family? Read on to find out more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after hands of time but as if Wu had not gotten lost in the vortex like the time twins

Wednesday was just a normal day for the ninja. Wake up, eat, train, the usual. Jay was going to visit his adopted parents (Ed and Edna) while Kai and Nya went to visit their parents back in Ignacia at Four Weapons. Lloyd was going with his mom on a visit to the corridor of elders to visit his dad's statue. That left Cole, Zane,  and Master Wu to their own things. 

With nothing better to do, Zane and Cole sat around playing video games. Zane was currently winning, beings he was a robot. As they played, Cole's phone suddenly started ringing. Managing to not pause the game and keep playing, Cole answered the phone and balanced it between his ear and his shoulder. 

"hello?"

"Cole" came a response 

"oh.. Hey dad" he replied. 

"Cole, I need to talk to you in person. It's urgent.'

"did you get hurt again?" Cole asked, a look of worry flashing across his face. 

"No. It has something to do with your mother" Lou replied "in a way at least"

"I.. I'll be right over" Cole replied, a look of surprise flashing across his face before he hung up, tossing the video game controller onto the couch next to him and Zane. 

"I.. I'll be back later." Cole said before dashing out of the Yang temple the ninja had made their new temple or Dojo if you will. He airjistued into the air before summoning his energy Dragon and taking off towards his father's home. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Cole got to his father's house, he jumped off his energy dragon, bringing it back inside him before ringing the doorbell since he knew his dad hated when he didn't. Lou opened the door a second later, pulling Cole inside. The two got cosy in the living room. 

"what about mom?" Cole asked blatantly. The only thing he really knew about his mom was how she died: an earthquake that came from nowhere and a fire caused by lightning. 

"this isn't about your mother altogether." Lou replied. "You remember how she died?"

"yes" Cole replied, looking down "that's the only thing you truly told me about her"

"what if I told you you had a sister?" Lou asked carefully. He knew the subject of Coles mother was tough, even for him. Cole's head snapped up and he looked at his dad in mixed shock and confusion. "her name was Carolina. She was separated from us during the accident."

"You never told me." Cole said, unsure what to say. Him and his dad had never been close.

"And it was wrong of me."

"what did she look like?" Cole asked after taking a moment to process what he had just heard. Lou pulled out a small, pocket worn picture and hands it to Cole. In said picture, there was Lou, atleast 20 or so years younger standing next to a beautiful lady who had blonde hair and sparking blue eyes . The lady had a small toddler perched on her hip who was sucking her thumb. The girl had blonde hair too, but the same brown eyes as Lou, while the other toddler that clung to Lou's leg had black hair and the same blue eyes as the lady. Cole immediately knew the toddler by his dad's legs was him and the other baby must've been Carolina. He looked at it long and hard, burning the picture of the little girl in his mind. 

"c-can I k-" he asked. 

"Keep it" Lou said before Cold could finish. Lou pulled out a small half of what looked like a music note on a chain and handed it to Cole. 

"your mother gave Carolina the other half. You'll know it's her." Cole nodded, slipping both the picture and small necklace into his pocket when his phone went off. It was from Kai

**Kai: we need you back at base. Asap. Training drill  
**

Cole looked up at his dad. "go" Lou replied and Cole took off out the front door and fire back to their base after summoning his energy Dragon  

 


	3. Chapter 3

Cole went back to base and tried his best to join in on the teams training session, but his mind kept wandering back to the fact that he had a sister and he was unfocused.

"Cole!" Kai said when the session was over.

"Your usually the most focused out of all of us. What happened man?" Jay asked as they sat down at dinner.

"I found out i have a sister."

"WHAT?!" everyone apart from Zane, Misako, and Wu screamed in shock.

"How?" Kai asked.

"I was like 3 when i lost my mom." Cole pulled the picture out of his pocket and set it in the middle of the table for everyone to see.

"Thats your dad." Jay said, pointing at Lou. "This must be your mom."

"Way to point out the obvious Jay" Kai said sarcastically

"The girl must be your sister." Nya concluded, rolling her eyes at the other boys stupidity. "do you have a name for this mysterious sister?"

"Carolina." Cole replies. Cole pulled the picture back in front of him, pulling out the necklace. and setting it next to the picture. as he did, he saw the baby girl in the picture had a necklace similar to it. it triggered a flash back to that day he lost his mother, something he had never able to remember.

 

_Cole has been chilling in a hotel room while his dad was doing his tour thingy with the other Royal blacksmiths. He was with his mom, dad, and sister after one of Lou's shows in the hotel. Cole was about 3 and he was laying on the floor doing what any normal three year old would do: play with his toys and scribbling on a coloring sheet. suddenly the building started to shake. Terrified, Cole jumped up, screaming for his daddy while a little girl, who had also been coloring while sitting across the room, jumped up, screaming for her mamma. two figures ran over and scooped up the children and hurriedly tried to get out of the building. As they made their way down the hall, suddenly the roof collapsed between the couple, splitting the family in half on opposite sides of the rubble, which was on fire now_

_"Casandra!" Lou shouted, looking for a way to get to her and his daughter._

_"Mamma!" Baby Cole shrieked at the top of of his lungs. "Cawie!"_

_"I'll find another way out, Lou." the lady shouted through the rubble. Lou kept going, managing to get out with Cole still intact minus a few scrapes and bruises. Baby Cole was  crying and shrieking for his sister and mamma now._

_"Mamma!" Cole shrieked, looking over Lou's shoulder as he tried to reach out to where he had last seen his mom_

 

"He's been like that for ten minutes." Lloyd said as everyone, apart from Zane Wu and Misako stared at Cole.

"Cole! Ninjago to Cole!" Jay said, waving a hand in front of Cole's face

"I-I need a minute" Cole said, pushing from the table and walking back to his room, taking both the picture and the necklace with him to his room. The ninja had all gotten their own rooms when they took over the Yang temple as their new base. Cole was shaking slightly and unable to make himself stop


	4. Chapter 4

"This is unlike him." Misako said with worry. She had grown to care for all the ninja, but still cared for Lloyd the most being he was her son. Cole was acting very unlike himself. He was distant, quiet, constantly in his room and barely coming out for meals.

"He did just find out he had a sister he didn't know about." Kai said. "I'm probably feel the same way if i just learned about Nya"

that evening, Cole left while everyone was asleep and went back to his dad's place. He knew his dad usually stayed up late. he rang the doorbell.

"Who could that be?" Lou wondered as he opened the door.

"I need more information about Carolina" Cole said, pulling off his ninja hood. "This isn't enough."

"I'm afraid that's all i have, Cole." Lou replied.

"Toys, old drawings, anything?" Cole said. "Anything to help me remember more than that day. I need to know more about her if i want to find her" Lou sighed, knowing Cole would not give up until he got answers. He ushered Cole inside and took him upstairs to the attic, very careful of his leg he had injured all those years go.

"There is a box up here somewhere. It has both of your names on it."

"You mean this one?" Cole gestures to a box in the back of the attic. It had both their names on it, their full names. Cole immediately ran over and tore off the tape that sealed the box. He was set with determination to find what he needed to help him find Carolina. He dug through the box and found several toys that definitely belonged to a girl. One was a small stuffed pink wolf and the other was a plastic tea set. There was also a set of baby books at the bottom. Cole dug one out and started flipping through the book. on the first page there was a picture of the whole family, with mom holding both babies. Cole smiled slightly and flipped the page. Carolina was about a year old in this next picture and was holding a stuffed pink wolf tightly as if she was never going to let go. The wolf looked a whole heck of a lot nicer than the one cole had found in the box. It must've been brand new in the picture.

"Take what you need." Lou said. "Just be careful with it. It's all we have left besides pictures" Cole nodded and very carefully took one of the pictures of Caroline holding the wolf out of the book before putting everything back and closing the box back up. He put the stuffed wolf and picture into his pocket

"Thank you." Cole said, pulling his dad into a hug, which took Lou by surprise. Lou hugged him back after a second and they stayed like that for a second before pulling apart. "I have to go before they notice i was gone and get worried"

"I didn't ask you to find her Cole." Lou said quietly as he walked Cole to the door..

"I know, dad" Cole replies, turning to face his dad one last time before he left. "I'm doing it because i feel like i have to, not because you asked. She's my sister and i want to get to know her after i find her."

"You should. You were very close to her when you were younger" 

"I...I know" Cole said carefully. "i guess i remembered in a way...T-that day." Lou nodded. He had sorta expected that, though Cole was young. Cole gave his dad one last, tight hug.

"I don't say it enough, but I love you dad" he said softly, his lip quivering slightly. It had been forever since he'd said those words.

"I love you too, son" Lou replied with a soft smile, hugging Cole. Cole pulled away after a few minutes with a soft smile that had a hint of sadness. he took off and summoned his energy dragon before taking off back to base, Lou watching him go


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on, Cole." Jay said, nudging Cole. it was their turn to go grocery shopping. "Cheer up." Cole  had his hands stuffed into his pockets, one hand wrapped around the small wolf and the other around the necklace.

"How are things with you and your dad?" Jay asked after a while when they met back up at the checkout. Luckily the store was empty apart from, like, 5 people.

"Good, i guess." Cole replied.

"Did things get worse or better after the whole sister thing?"

"Does it concern you?" Cole asked as they walked back out. He accidentally ran into a girl, causing her to drop her bags.

"I'm so sorry" he said as he bent down to help her pick up her bags. They locked eyes for a moment and Cole knew immediately who it was.

"C-Carrie?" he stammered.

"H-how do you know my name...?" she asked, scanning his face. The small stuffed wolf along with the picture fell out of his pocket and her eyes  immediately snapped to look at them.

"W-wolfie." she said softly before letting her eyes land on the picture, of which she studies for a moment. "M-mom?" her eyes dart back up to Cole's face, which she stares at for a second.

"C-Cole" she said, her mouth agape. "I-I thought I lost you." she threw her arms around him, crying tears of joy.

"I did too." He replied, hugging her tight but careful not to crush her. "But not until like 2 weeks ago when dad told me about you and i had flashback to that horrible day, reminding me of how close we were."

"There's go much to catch up on." She said when they pulled away, laughing slightly

"You gonna introduce me Cole?" Jay asked, clearing his throat.

"You're always ruining the moment Jay. After the overlord was defeated you wanted to dog pile Lloyd, Misako, and Garmadon. Now you ruin a family reunion." Cole replies, turning to face Jay.

"Carolina" Carrie replied, holding out a hand.

"Jay." Jay replies, shaking it.

"Hows Dad?" Carrie asks Cole.

"Fine" Cole replied with a smile. "Wanna go see? He'd be happy to know your alive. He wasn't sure. He thought you were but something told him otherwise."

"Definitely." Carrie smiled back. Cole turned to Lloyd.

"Tell the others i found her and I don't know how long I'll be." He told Jay, who nodded and ran off to where they had parked the car.

"Let's just drop my stuff back off at my apartment." Carrie said, nodding to the building across the street. They took the groceries back after picking them up.

"Honestly, it feels like almost no time had passed since we last saw each other.

"Apart from the fact we're not three any more." Cole replied with a smile as she led him to the roof.

"Yeah." she laughed slightly "Why do we need the roof?"

"You got a car?" Cole asked, raising an eyebrow as they stepped onto the roof.

"No..." Carrie replied.

"Exactly." he smirked slightly. "Hope your not afraid of heights." Focusing, Cole closed his eyes, summoning his energy dragon right in front of them. With a startled yelp, Carrie jumped back.

"Dragon?" she squeaked, obviously scared.

"It's ok. Its not real and it's under my control." Cole replied with a smile.

"How are you not scared?" she looked at him eyes wide.

"I used to be, but i had one names rocky after i got the Scythe of quakes. I had to defeat him then he became my pet named Rocky." Cole replied. "The only way to over come your fears is to face them head on." He hopped onto the back of the dragon, reaching out a hand to Carrie, who reluctantly took it and was pulled on behind him.

"Hold on." He said, giving her a chance to grab on to his waist. She does, holding on nearly as tight as Cole was strong. He took off and flew them back to Dad's place. When they got there, Cole let Carrie climb off before jumping of while bringing the dragon back inside him. Carrie reached up to knock on the door, but Cole stopped her.

"He hates when people knock for some reason." Cole said before ringing the doorbell. Lou answered about 2 minutes later and before he could say anything, Carrie threw her arms around him into a tight hug that could nearly rival Cole's. Unsure who it was, Lou awkwardly hugged back, looking at Cole with a look of confusion that clearly said "Who is this?" When Carrie pulled away after a moment, Lou was shocked.

"Carolina." Lou breathed, his mouth agape.


	6. Chapter 6

"Carolina" Lou breathed, his mouth agape. He would know her anywhere. She looked just like her mother apart from the brown eyes she had gotten from Lou.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Carolina replies with a half smile. It sounded like something Jay would say and do.

"I thought I lost you like your mother." He pulled her in for another hug, teary eyed. "How did you know i was really me?" he ushered them inside, shutting the door. Cole explained his side of things of how they ran into each at the store and locked eyes, him knowing immediately. Carrie told her side of how they ran into each other then how Cole some how knew her name then the wolf and picture fell out of his pocket and she knew too. To ensure they did have the right person, they had pieced the necklaces together in that moment. They also did the same in front of Lou to prove it. they all hugged again, as if they were never gonna let go.

 

Over the next few days, the other ninja let Cole reconnect  with his sister and dad. Carrie had yet to meet the other ninja. Today, Lou, Cole,  and Carrie were seeing a movie and eating lunch.

"I cannot believe your both scared of dragons." Lou replied as he sat across from his children at lunch

"I WAS afraid," Cole said. "Key word being was" Suddenly Cole's phone went off. He saw it was a text from Nya.

**Nya: Master Wu had a vision from the spirit smoke.**

**Cole: How important?**

**Nya: Very. Need whole team**

 

"Ninja stuff?" Lou asked, seeing Cole's annoyance.

"Yeah." Cole replies with a sigh.

"Can I come?" Carrie asked.

"Sorry but no, sis."

"Please?" she asked, giving him puppy eyes. Cole sighs and looks at his dad.

"If your ok with it." Lou replies

"Come on then" Cole says, sighing again.

 

"What was so important?" Cole asked as he walked into base, Carrie a beat behind.

"Hey Carrie." Jay said with a smile when he saw Carolina.

"I am glad you could join us, Carolina" Wu said. "This just so happens to involve you." WU had anticipated Carrie would ask to tag along.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Cole asked looking at Nya.

"I didn't know." Nya said calmly.

"I did not tell anyone, Cole" Wu replied calmly.

 "So you're basically saying I'm like you guys?" Carrie asked, looking around at everyone. "Like with the dragon thingy?"

"Possibly." Wu replied. "We do not know whether you have an element or not. Only time will tell. If you do, though, summoning the dragon based off of your element will not be the only thing you will be able to do. Cole, for one example, can control the earth, Jay can control Lightening, Kai fire, Zane ice, Nya water, and Lloyd energy."

'Why did she have to be dragged into this?' Cole thought, clenching his fists. 'I just got her back and I could loose her already'


	7. remake of chapter seven to make it less stupid at the end

'Why did she have to be dragged into this?' Cole thought, clenching his fists. 'I just got her back and I could loose her already'

Suddenly, Nya's phone went off. She had synced her phone with the bounty so she would get notified of a threat when the bounty got one.

"West Main and South Brooklyn." she says, looking down at her phone. "Another elemental."

"Who have you not told us about this time, Master?" Cole asked, crossing his arms.

"I-i do not know." Wu replied.

"But your Master Wu!" Jay practically shrieked.

"I have told you about everyone i have ever trained or fought. That is why i do not know who it could possibly be." Wu said, ignoring Jay. Cole spinjitzued out of his hoodie and jeans and into his ninja suit. The other ninja, including Wu, went off to the threat to see what it was.

"Stay here." Cole said to Carrie before turning to follow the others.

"Can help?" Carrie asked before he was out of sight.

"No." Cole replied, looking back at her from beneath his hood.

"But you-" Carrie started.

"Stay here." Cole said. "You haven't faced this kind of stuff like us."

"I've heard of over protective dad's, but over protective brothers?" Carrie mumbled.

"I'm not going to loose you when i just got you back." Cole replied, leaving before more could be said. Carrie stood there for a moment, not exactly mad. Cole had a point. He just found her after over 17 years, but she was not going to sit around while he had all the fun. She followed after them after a moment, having always loved running and being a fast runner on top of it. She knew exactly where West Main and South Brooklyn was because she worked as a tour guide for the museum. She knew her way around the place like the back of her hand. When she got there, she saw the ninja fighting what appeared to be Pegasi, but they were dark red, like cinnamon with large veins of Lava moving about their bodies.

'Might as well call them Hell pegasi.' she thought. She saw someone deep in thought who looked oddly familiar. Every time the ninja defeated one, a new one would reappear in it's place. Deciding to try and help, she ran at the person, tackling them to the ground, causing several hell pegasi to disappear. The person growled, throwing her back with a blast of light before turning to face the ninja. Carrie hit a tree, getting a terrible concussion as she landed, a huge knot forming on the back of her head. Dazed, she opened her eyes and blinked to clear her vision. She focused on the mysterious man and realized she knew who it was. It was her ex-best friend whom of which she had lost when something embarrassing happened to him in second grade and Carrie hadn't known what to do before everyone saw and started laughing at him. He bullied her from then on, making her life hell through out he rest of grade school and the start of middle school. Carrie weakly stood up, bracing herself against the tree.

"Forrest Delacroix!" she shouted, feeling blood dripping down her neck from where she hit her head. The man faltered and turned his gaze to face her, as did the ninja, Cole looking slightly worried and annoyed. Cole started to run over to make sure she was ok, but Zane put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"If it isn't Carolina Hence." Forrest said, laughing. "My ex-best friend. You abandoned me in second grade."

"I was 9, Delacroix!" she shouted, wincing slightly at the pain it caused her head. "I didn't know what to do being a little kid! Don't tell me this is why you're doing this! Because of something that happened eleven years ago! You brought that upon yourself!"

'When did he get powers like that?' she though, but didn't voice this. 'Has he always had those abilities and never told me? did he just find out about them recently?'

"Partly, Yes" Forrest replied. "But not entirely. Not that you'll ever find out, Carrie." he spit her name like acid off of his tongue, as if it were poison. Suddenly, Jay jumped at Forrest and tackled him to the ground.

"You win today, Ninja!" Forrest shouted and disappeared in a puff of smoke, causing Jay to face plant on the side walk. Carrie was struggling to stay up right due to the blood she lost from hitting her head and also from her concussion. Cole ran over, catching her.

"What were you thinking?" He said angrily when they were back at base, patching up everyone's wounds, which were mostly burns.

"I wasn't." she admitted, wincing as he pressed an ice pack to the lump on the back of her head before letting her hold it herself.

"Who was they anyways?" Jay asked, pressing an ice pack to his left hand, which had been badly burned when one hell pegasi shot lava at him.

"Forrest Delacroix." Carried replied, wincing as she shifted the ice pack and stood up, her ankle having been slightly twisted, but not bad enough it needed a brace or anything. "He lost his mother in a car crash when he was 8 and was becoming an outcast because he started acting different . He never knew his dad and his uncle didn't really care about him at all. He was a good kid and he came to school limping sometimes as if he was abused and had bruises nearly every where, even a black eyes a few times. This has turned him into the man he is today, i guess. I wasn't there for him like i should've been. He was bullied and i was scared, i guess now that i think about it, that I'd get bullied to. It was hard enough being passed from home to home as it is."

"Wow" Nya said in shock

"He's hated me ever since." Carrie said softly. "He thinks his life was hard? Well mine was equally so. I lost my mom and was without my real family until 3 weeks ago. How ever it goes, i lost a friend. Now look at what he's become." Cole lightly pulled his sister into a slight side hug. You could easily see the differences and silimarities between them, from they way they stood, to the shape of their faces and the shape of their noses.

"How ever it goes, i think now that he knows your with us, you need to learn how to defend yourself, even the slightest, against someone like us with an elemental power." Cole said.

"Speaking of which," Lloyd said, turning to Wu. "What elemental was that?"

"One i have only heard of in tales." Wu replied and went into the other room to grab a scroll. "Imagination."

"Don't we all have an imagination?" Carrie asked.

"'the element of imagination allows the elemental master to bring anything to life by picturing it and willing it to life. The user may create anything from a living creature of any sort to technology of any sort.'" Wu read from the scroll.

"That gives us some major problems." Kai replied with a sigh.

"Are there any limitations to what the user can create?" Zane asked.

"None that are known." Wu replied, earning a groan from everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a cold, winter day and Carrie, who had moved in with the Ninja along with most of her stuff, including her rat, Scabbers (she found out Jay was a huge harry potter fan to after they met scabbers) She carried two hot mugs of cocoa as she walked outside to the small fire pit that was lit courtesy of Kai with several benches around it.

"Here." she said as she sat down next to Lloyd, handing him a mug.

"Thanks" he replied, taking a sip after cupping his hands around the warm mug.

"No prob." Carrie replied. She had grown close to Lloyd during the few months she was here.

"So, what's the deal with Kai?" Carrie asked after a few silent moments.

"W-what do you mean?" Lloyd asked with a blush, but it wasn't noticed because of it being cold out here.

"I see you staring at him." she replied,

"I-I was staring past him." Lloyd stammered.

"Suuuuure you were." She said with a smirk, causing his face to turn bright red, but it wasn't noticeable due to the cold, for which he was thankful for..

"I was not." he growled.

"You liiiike him." she purred.

"I don't!" He shouted, earning a funny look from Kai, who sat across the fire with Nya, who leaned against her brother slightly, savoring the warmth he radiated. Lloyd quickly lowered his voice so only carrie could hear him. "Alright, you caught me. i like him. I-its just..well...h-he's straight a-and h-he had a g-girlfriend, Skylor. Y-you met her" he takes a sip of his now cold cocoa.

"Hey Kai!" Carrie called across the small space. "How are things with you and Skylor going?"

"Not so good. We broke up a month ago." kai replied without batting an eyelash before returning to his conversation with Nya and Zane.

"Just talk to him." Carrie said as Zane and Nya got up and walked back inside. Kai stood up after a moment to follow them.

"I'm going to murder you if you make me do this." Lloyd mumbled.

"Just do it." She said softly.

"Fine." he sighed, taking a deep breath. "K-kai, c-can i talk t-to you?"

"Yeah, sure." Kai replied with a shrug, walking over as Carrie stood up.

"Have fun with that, Lloyd" Carrie said, winking at him before dashing to catch up to Nya.

 

~~Lloyd POV~~

"Fine." i said, taking a deep breath. "K-kai, C-can i talk t-to you?"

"Yeah sure." Kai replied with a shrug, walking over as Carrie stood up.

"Have fun with that, Lloyd." Carrie said, winking at me before dashing to catch up with Nya.

"what's up?" Kai asked as he sat down directly next to me so he could seemingly share his body heat.

"D-did you really break up with Skylor?" i ask, staring at the flames inside the fire pit.

"Yeah. Didn't really work out long distance." he replies.

'YES!' my mind screams in triumph and i mentally do a fist pump.

"Sorry it didn't work out." i force myself to reply.

"That was forced." He replied with a shrug like it was obvious. "Do you like me?"

"W-well...yeah. We've been through so much together...i mean, you saved me from the volcano the day you found your true potential and i found out i was the green ninja...and we're a team and..and...we've known each other for so long and...." i say, mentally smacking myself for how much i sounded like jay due to my rambling. Kai grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me close, pressing his lips to mine. I freeze for a moment, my face growing nearly as red as Kai's GI.

"I-i'm sorry." He said after a moment, pulling away after realizing i wasn't kissing back, nearly as red as I. "I-i d-didn't k-know h-how to s-shut y-you u-up a-and y-you were b-being c-cute a-and w-well.." he was stammering worse than I was when i was nervous, making him even more cute. Before he can say anymore, i grab the front of his red hoodie and press my lips to his. After a second, he kisses me back and i can't stop the smile that found it's way onto my face.

"You're cute when you stammer." I say quickly once we pull apart, both bright red, and it wasn't due to the cold.

"You're cute when you just start blurting out words and shiz like Jay." He says softly. "I proably should've found a better way to say that instead of comparing you to Jay. Now it probably makes it seem like i like Jay."

"I know you don't." i mumble, looking down at my feet. "Y-you're straight a-and...you p-probably d-dont even like me like that"

"Bi." he corrects me.

"What?" i ask, glancing up at him.

"Bi. I'm Bisexual." he corrects. "And I do like you, Lloyd.

"R-really?" i ask, biting my lip.

"Yes." He says, kissing me again. I smile into the kiss and kiss back, pulling him as close as i can as he does the same.  He lightly runs his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entry, which i grant, opening my mouth as we kiss, his tongue lightly roaming around my mouth for a moment.

"FINALLY!" we hear someone shout and scramble apart right as Carrie, Jay, and Cole jump out from behind a nearby bush.

"We knew it would happen eventually and all it took was a push from Carrie." Jay replied with a small laugh.

"W-was it that obvious we liked each other?" I asked.

"To everyone but you. Including Zane, who had no grasp on what love is." Cole replied. "You're both stupider than a toaster." he added before walking off, followed close behind by the other two.

"I love you, Lloyd" Kai said once they were gone, pulling me close, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I smile and rest my head on his shoulder, noticing how the snow practically evaporated before it even came close to hitting us. Kai's body heat was always raised when he was embarrassed or the like.

"I love you too." I said, and felt revealed i didn't have to force myself to say it since i was still nervous. I was glad it came effortlessly.

"I'm glad." He replied, leaning his head on top of mine as we watched the snow fall to the ground around us.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on." Kai said after a while out in the snow after they both started to get cold, despite Kai's abnormal body heat. "We do have to help train Carrie a bit more. She's still not ready to face Forrest, even if it is her destiny"

"Yeah. Let's head inside and get that done." Lloyd replied, pulling away reluctantly. the new couple walked back inside from the fire pit, hand in hand.

 

 

"Come on, Carrie!" Lloyd said as they all stood around her. She has eliminated everyone but Kai. "Your better than this." Kai jabbed at her with his sword, but she caught it in her hands. Kai was expecting this, as Lloyd had done the same thing once.

"This is the oldest trick in the book." He said as he started to pull his sword away to make her fall, but she pulled it closer, catching him off guard as he stumbled forward, only for her to flip him over her shoulder, his sword still in her hand, handle end out towards everyone.

"Your getting better." Lloyd said, helping his boyfriend up, whom Carrie handed the sword back carefully, so she didn't cut her hands.

"Can we go again?" She asked, barely out of breath. they went again a few times.

Suddenly, during the third time, Carrie somehow shot a ball of fire at Lloyd, who ducked just in time for nya to put it out so it didn't burn anything down. they didn't even bother to stop, thinking it was Kai who did it and continued training. Without thinking, Carolina shot a stream of water at Kai, who was now drenched.

"Woah." Cole said in amazement.

"Amber." Lloyd said after a moment, looking at Carrie

"What's going on?" she asked, barely remembering shooting the fire and water.

"Your element." Zane replied. "We have just discovered your element, which is Amber. It allows you to copy any element you see in action and temporarily do it yourself. As seen when you shot that fireball and the stream of water."

"Can we see what else i can do?" she asked with a smile, eager to finally learn how to control her element.

"Let's save that for another day, sis." Cole said.

 

"Should we bring Skylor to help Carrie learn a bit?" Nya asked jay, Kai, and Lloyd, while Zane went off to make lunch and Cole and Carrie went to just chill.

"I'd rather not ask my ex to do anything unless we have to." Kai replied.

"I agree." Lloyd said. "But it may be what we have to do to help her learn more. Skylor does know more about this beings it is her element after all."

"Lets just try without Sky." Jay said

 


	10. Chapter 10

"You're getting better." Misako said to Carrie, who had just been given an amber Gi, when the ninja were done training.

"I got the best team." She replied, throwing an arm over Lloyd's shoulders for a moment as he walks by.

"That you do, that you do." Misako replied with a smile.

"North Brooklyn and East Sixth street." Nya said in surprise. "Yet another elemental"

"More than likely Forrest." Carrie replied. She hated fighting her old bff, hated seeing how he had become after all these years. 'His uncle had to've corrupted the sweet, innocent kid i used to know' she thought bitterly.

"I'd say stay here, but i can't exactly do that." Cole said as he pulled his hood over his head.

"Now come on." They rushed outside, everyone but Carrie summoning her energy dragon. She had not been able to that, or spinjutzu, quite yet. She climbed up behind Cole, adjusting her grip right as he took off. They made it to the location, which was a park. Forrest was busy messing with several people, whom Carrie immediatly knew as the people who plagued them during elementary school and the start of middle school.

"Forrest!" Carrie shouted, jumping from the back of the dragon before Cole has even landed, coming up in a roll.

"She may even be better than you, Kai" Jay called jokingly. He had to admit she was cute, not as cute as nya, but cute and he'd chose her if he had to, but Nya would always come first. Kai just scowled as he landed. Forrest looked up with a scowl, throwing the person he was torrmenting across the field into the arms of hid hell pegasi, who were now humanoid with horse legs and hooves instead of human legs. They had human hands, but had horse legs and hooves coming out of their chests, making them even more grotesque, even with the beautiful cinnimon colored wings that were folded at their sides.

"I like the new attire, Carolina." Forrest said sarcastically. "And the name? I mean, what are you, a person or a place in America?(america is fiction in this)"

"Thanks." Carrie said. "I like the new clothes too, as for the name? It means strong, which is an under statement. As for Forrest? I mean, are you a person or an ecosystem?" That made her sound like a nerd, but Carrie didn't care, cuz it made Forrest mad. He Threw something at her and soon, there was a manticore in front of her. she quickly dodged an attack as the ninja did, each by something that combated their powers: DX versions of themselves that were atleast 3 times stronger. Kai was fighting the DX nya, Jay the DX cole, Zane the DX Kai, Nya the DX Lloyd, and Lloyd the DX Nya. Using her powers, Carrie copies what Cole could do, creating a huge rock before jumping up and spin kicking it in forests direction, who was crushed back between the rock and a tree that got splintered to bits.

"Try me Forrest," she said, doing a quick back flip to grab Kai's Sword, of which she used to cut the head of the manticore off before tossing Kai his sword back, oc which he used to injure the DX version of Nya. "I'm harder to beat than you think. I can copy you and my whole team."

"You've always been a brat." Forrest growled, lunging at her. "I don't know why i was ever your friend"

I don't want to fight you, but i will if i have to. This is about more than just us. It's about what is right." she replied, standing her ground.


	11. a/n

A/N s i'm pissed. I as stupid and started typing on here with the next chapter and then my desk top randomly shuts off, so you'll have to wait for a while longer. Sorry for that but i'm am very very very very mad beyond all belief.


	12. final battle between Forrest and the ninja (after being too lazy to write other battles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be a little crappy because I'm not very good at writing fight scenes and because of the accidental loss of last chapter.

"This all ends today, Forrest!" Carrie shouted at her ex friend who stood just across the beach from them. He had drawn them here in order to finish them off and end their little feud. Despite Lloyd still being the leader of the ninja, Carrie was at the front, leading everyone just this once because it was her destiny. Forrest had several of his hell pegasi behind him along with several centaur looking creatures that had the hind of cooling rock much like the hell pegasi but a human torso with vengestone armor covering their parts, though the ninja didn't know what it was yet/ The hell centaurs as Carrie had decided to call them had flaming hooves  that smoldered the ground that touched, but didn't burn it, and they had flames for hair.

"Bring it on!" Forrest shouted before his small army of only 20 charged the ninja. Carrie ducked the sword slash of one centaur, causing it to slice another one in half, killing it in a puff of smoke. Carrie got the idea to try this with several more, but it failed, because they saw what she was trying.

"My calculation show that his must be vengestone!" Zane said as everyone tried to use their elements to attack the upper part of the man beasts. "Try aiming for their rear ends." Jay did as suggested. but it barely had any effect.

"Can't be like the..." Kai said to himself as Nya said. "This is like the..."

"Geothermic Rock Monsters!" the siblings said in unison.

"Guys go ahead, get Forrest. Nya and I got this!"

"Are you crazy?!" Jay shrieked, knowing most of Kai's plans failed miserably.

"We know what we're doing!" Nya shouted at her boyfriend and, to prove her point, shot a stream of water at one whilst Kai did the same, causing it to explode in an explosion of small gravel. The other ninja abandoned what they were doing, taking out several hell pegasi in the process and raced for Forrest. Enraged, Forrest created 20 more hell centaurs for the fire and water siblings to deal with and several Manticore in front of Carrie and the other ninja. Carrie growled and lunged at one, using the sword of one of the hell centaurs to slice it's head off while the other ninja faced their own problems of hell centaurs and hell pegasi. The manticore disapeared in a puff and carrie came up in a roll, glaring at Forrest, who created another, stronger, manticore behind her without her knowing.

"Carrie watch out!" Kai shouted right as the beast clawed her back with it's giant lion paw, leaving several deep gashes down her back before it used it's tail to smack her about 50 feet into the building that sat on the outside of a nearby village. She landed with a sickening crack, blood soaking her amber gi slowly, turning it different shades of red and maroon, not unlike Kai and Nya's Gi's. Inflamed with rage, Cole lunged at the beast, using his sudden burst of adrenaline to snap the beast's neck and stab it with a sword that had been on the ground. Kai and Nya winced visibly as Carrie landed, praying to what ever higher being existed that she was ok and would survive.

"Carrie!" Zane cried out, but it was downed out by the different sounds of the battle. Much like pixal, Zane had grown to care for Carrie as more than a friend. Jay cringed at the sound of her landing, causing one beast he was fighting to throw him back a few feet.

"Please be ok, please be ok." Lloyd muttered as he  dodged the scorpion tail of one manticore, only for another to hit him, causing him to cry out as he tried to wrench the spike out of his shoulder.

"No one, and i mean no one!" Kai shouted protectively as he jumped in front of Lloyd, using the sword of a fallen Hell Centaur, of which were now all gone, to deflect a spike that was thrown at them. "Hurts my boyfriend!" That was the first time Kai had openly admitted to them being together. Lloyd yanked the spike out of his shoulder with a  groan, deciding he could still fight well enough. Kai glanced back at Lloyd with a worried look as he deflected yet another spike with the sword, which broke in half from how horribly it was made.Through the pain, Lloyd shot Kai a reassuring look as he stood up, shooting a ball of energy at a spike that almost hit Kai, causing it to turn to ash.

"How we're even." Lloyd mumbled so only Kai could hear before lunging at the beast after grabbing a sword from where it lay by his feet.

Meanwhile, Carrie forced herself up, holding back cries of pain as she stood. She had two cracked ribs, a concussion, a fractured leg, a broken arm and two sprained ankles. It was a wonder she wasn't dead. She crept around slowly, wincing with each step and each shallow breath as she made it around to the unprotected backside of Forrest.

"Carrie!" Zane shouted on impulse, glad she was alive. Forrest  spun around right as Carrie tackled him, slamming a pair of hand cuffs on his wrists. All of his creations disappeared in a puff. Kai, who had been on top of a manticore trying to kill it, landed in the chard grass with a groan as the air was knocked out of him. Lloyd ran over and helped him up as Jay did the same thing to Nya who had also fallen. Cole and Zane rushed over as Forrest threw Carrie off of him. Forrest tried to use his element to puff away, but couldn't.

'Why won't it work." he growled

"Vengestone." Carrie hissed through her pain as Zane helped her into the standing position, allowing her to lean against him in her weakened state. "Works wonders for blocking the use of one's element." Cole grabbed Forrest and yanked him into the standing position, popping Forrest's shoulder out of place in the process, earning a cry of pain from the imagination user

"That." Cole growled in Forrest ear before slamming his shoulder back into place." Was for hurting my sister.. And this." He spun forrest around and knees him in the privates, causing Forrest to cry out loudly as he knelled on the ground, clutching his privates. "Is for nearly killing her. And this?" he started to kick Forrest in the face., but Jay and Kai yanked him back.

"Enough, Cole!" Kai growled.

"She needs a hospital." Zane said, as he supported Carrie. She was pail and her amber Gi was now almost only red and maroon, barely any amber seen, apart from the hood. "Lloyd too." Lloyd was pressing his hand to his wounded shoulder in a futile attempt to stop the blood. Kai, seeing his boyfriend in pain, released Cole, who immediately shrugged of jay and took Carrie from Zane, and ran over, mumbling things to Lloyd as he tried to get Lloyd to remove his hand from the wound so he could see the damage.

"Get him in Jail." Cole growled at Zane, picking his sister up. "I'll take her to the hospital." He ran in the direction of the village, followed close behind by Kai and Lloyd and everyone else.

"Stay with me Carrie." Cole said as he ran down the now almost deserted streets. Carrie was struggling to stay awake now, deathly pail, her breathing short and ragged.

"C-Cole." she stammered weakly, coughing up a bit of blood due to her injuries.

"Shh. Dont waste your energy on talking." He said. "Just focus on staying awake."

"Where;s the nearest hospital?" he shouted at one of the villagers who pointed in that direction. Cole nodded thanks, but said nothing else to the woman, hell bent on saving his sister.

 

Once he got her there, she was taken to the ER for surgery to fix her injuries and he had to wait in the waiting room with the other ninja, who had their few scrapes and cuts patch up, Lloyd went into the ER too to get his shoulder fixed. he paced back and forth along the waiting room nervously, terrified for his sister's life, praying she was ok. _Destiny wouldn't kill it's hero so soon would it?_ he thought silently.

"Pacing isn't going to make anything go faster." Jay said as Nya stuggeled to stay awake next to him. SHe was exhausted from the battle just like everyone else and she didn't want to sleep for fear of missing something important. It had been hours since the battle and Kai had just gone back to be with Lloyd for a bit while he recovered from his own surgery. Cole just glared at the lightening user, taking a deep breath to keep himself from doing something he's hate. _It's as if he doesn't even care. I just got her back a year ago and she could already be dead._

"Cole?" Came a voice of one of the nurses and the earth user was snapped out of his thoughts as he looked over.

"She's waking up now." He quickly walked over and followed her down the hall to Carrie's room as Zane, jay, and Nya followed close behind.

"I'm glad your ok." Cole said with tears of joy as he pulled up a chair next to his sister. who smiled weakly at him, a look on her face that said she was clearly doped up to keep the pain away.

"Me too." She slurred slightly.

"We all are." Zane said as he pulled up a chair next to her and Cole.

 

Eventually, Carrie and Lloyd got out of the hospital, free to return home. All was good again in the land of ninjago, as good as like could be for seven ninja. There was no more major threats for the team to face. 


End file.
